


No Light in your Bright Blue Eyes

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Dark Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Teen Hannibal Lecter, Teen Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal is since long dead inside until he meets Will and he does everything to make him his...





	No Light in your Bright Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I got the idea for the story when listening to the song No Light from Florence and the Machine.  
> I also really like writing stalker Hannibal ;)  
> I really hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Memories in the Rain** _

 

 

He remembered it clearly when he for the first time saw them _those bright blue eyes_.

More beautiful than any gem could be a hidden treasure so endlessly deep, yet filled with sadness and emptiness.

Once seen he couldn't possibly forget them so deep were they burned in his mind. 

It was like they possessed him... _haunted_ him.

Never did he forget them but it were not only them everything of this fated night he remembered so vividly. The night he had met him...

 

He grew tired of this cruel world, he wondered why he even bothered to stay alive as he walked through the allies on the way to his so called home.

It was not really a home he had no connection to his uncle nor did he felt any warmth from his aunt thought he did enjoyed her company.

But he was far too empty to feel anything for anyone.

He was not capable of feeling love since losing his dear little sister and parents on this deep in his mind buried day. From then on he wore a mask and kept living.

More like a living doll than a human but he kept living striving for something he didn't knew.

It was an empty search. But fitting for his empty life.

Yet this night was different.

He met a rude man, drunken with open pants and knife in his hand.

He was known for being a rapist but no one cared about it nor did the police bothered to keep him in custody.

From his appearance he probably had raped some poor creature again.

As the man came closer to him, he tried to ignore this piece of shit until he began to laugh and sing about his doings, mocking his victim.

It was like someone hit him hard and images flashed before his mind as he remembered the laugh of those monsters who erased his family.

As he stopped in his tracks the man smirked disgustingly at him, satisfaction in his eyes.

He saw red pushed the man against the dirty wall, took the knife from him and dragged it into his victims stomach so many times he lost count, feeling the warm blood gushing out, the heartbeat slowing and this all to satisfying look of terror as the light vanished out of the eyes.

The foul smell of the alley mingled with blood as he was covered in it.

He was surprised he was not shocked and a cruel smirk was grazing his lips as he felt something akin to a hunger being satisfied.

As he looked at the disgusting form of his victim he realized that under the soft moonlight it appeared pitch black, darker than the sky and yet fascinating beautiful.

He stood motionless there for a moment till he felt a cold drop touching his with bloodstained skin.

It felt soothing on his hot skin and soon it started to pour drenching him completely, the red running down his skin.

He put the knife away, ran a hand through his wet hair and started to turn the smirk soon leaving but not replaced by guilt or remorse only a deep emptiness.

Running through the rain he lost track of where he was heading to until he stopped as the strong wind and rain made him stop on an empty street.

Only a little light illuminated it but he could still see him clearly.

A boy standing on the opposite of the street in the rain his clothes clinging to the lean frame of his body, his dark curls wet, rain dripping from them along his skin but his breath he lost when the boy turned around, revealing those beautiful eyes he fell in love with and couldn't take his eyes off, but also this sad sweet smile displayed on his blood red lips, like he a had kissed a bleeding corpse.

Time stopped while he just stared, as he opened his mouth to call out to the boy, a truck drove between them and took the sight of the boy.

In the next moment he was standing alone there in the rain, thinking he might have hallucinated as he walked over to where the boy stood a few moments ago.

He looked around with searching eyes, like someone who lost his lover for a trace of the boy.

As he wanted give up already convincing himself he had seen things.

He found on the ground a red scarf and little traces of blood.

He picked the scarf up, smelling on it, becoming intoxicated by the scent of vanilla, roses, blood and a faint smell of hydrangeas.

He put it away sure he would meet the boy again and only then remembering the state he was in and he easily being caught as he ran home.

He got in through the back door and ran into his room, stripping naked,his hand burning as he touched the scarf the only thing he neatly laid on his bed and got under the shower the cool water getting rid of the last pieces of blood clinging on his skin which were not washed away by the rain.

Still those eyes and smile on his mind.

He got rid of his clothes and cleaned the knife putting it under his mattress then put on some fresh clothes, laying down on his bed thinking about this events of night.

He thought of his murder and the feeling it left in him and he knew the alleys and streets he walked through were most likely empty and because of the rain most evidence were washed away as the blood on him and even if he would have been seen and he doubt it, he would seem like someone who had gotten into the fight and his uncle and aunt wouldn't even notice that his clothes were gone nor that he was outside so long, also they didn't really cared.

The only one who really saw him was the boy but he wasn't concerned about him calling the police and rat him out but rather that he would never be able to see him again.

At the thought a sudden fear crept into his heart and he starred at the scarf the only remain of the boy thinking about this strange scenery of their meeting.

He took in the scent, closed his eyes and for the first he prayed to a god he since long didn't believed, he may meet the boy again....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I hope you liked it and that it was any good.  
> In the next chapter we might get to know more about Will and if they meet again.  
> I'm nearly finished with the next chapter since I got so caught up in it and so I think I can update in the next days.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think ;)  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
